


Tony And Allison Wyzek: Child Spies

by reader1718



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony And Allison Wyzek: Child Spies

Tony and Allison Wyzek: Child Spies

Tony and Allison Wyzek lived with what they thought were their boring parents. However, they didn’t know yet that they were secret spies. Their parents, Jack and Linda Wyzek were married at the edge of a cliff. During the wedding ceremony, a strange helicopter flew overhead. They escaped the attack by jumping off the cliff, landing in a boat with a “Just Married” banner in the back. They retired from the OSS, the spy organization they were working for, to raise their family.  Ten years later, the family was facing some problems. Tony enjoyed tormenting his younger sister, who did not have many friends. In fact, the only enjoyment in her life came from watching “Floop’s Fooglies”, a children’s TV show starring a man named Fegan Floop, his sidekick Alexander Minion, and strange, humanoid Fooglies that spoke in gibberish. Linda longed to return to spy work, while Jack just wanted everyone to be happy.  Trouble began when Jack was called in on a mission to locate some OSS agents that had gone missing. The latest disappearance was that of Donnagon. The next morning, as Allison watched Floop’s show, the strange host introduced a new Fooglie character—“Donnamight.” Jack and Linda realized that the strange character resembled Donnagon. What no one knew was that Floop was actually working for a villain named Mr. Lisp, and was paid quite a lot of money to develop an army to take over the world. Lisp was unhappy with the Fooglies, and was prepared to cut all funding for the project. Floop and Minion quickly presented their latest idea—the Spy Kids, child-sized robots that had the athletic prowess and intelligence of the world’s best spies. Unfortunately, the robots were currently brainless—but Floop had a plan...  Back at the house, Jack and Linda received a message that the missing spies had been located. They called an old ally, Uncle Jerry, to watch the kids. Unfortunately, the message was a trick—Linda and Jack were captured in Floop’s twisted, fun house like castle. When Lisp’s allies attacked the house, Jerry revealed the secrets of their parent’s pasts to Tony and Allison. They protested—“They’re not cool enough!” But when Jerry opened the secret passage that led to the parents’ secret spy workshop, the kids were convinced. Jerry managed to program a sub to take them to a safe house just as he was captured. His last message was “Find the OSS! Tell them the Third Brain lives!”  In Floop’s Castle, Gregorio and Ingrid escaped their holding cells, while Linda and Jack weren’t so lucky, staring at the Fooglies that spoke desperate gibberish to them. They found Floop in his dining room, where he used a TV to demonstrate his evil Fooglie technology—on Felix! Minion turned a clay version of Felix’s head into a disgusting, bald-headed creature and pressed a button, transforming the poor man into “the new character for the Christmas season.” Jack asked why they had been captured, and Flop revealed that he wanted the Third Brain. It seemed that long ago, Jack worked on the “Ten Brains” project for OSS along with Gregorio Cortez. Its mission was to create extremely life-like brains out of technology. The OSS canceled the project, but Jack and Gregorio each decided to keep the ones they were working on. Now, Floop planned to use the brain to make his Spy Kids intelligent—and had versions of Carmen, Juni, Tony and Allison ready to recover it!  At the safe house, the kids experimented with gadgets until a lady appeared at the door—telling the kids her name was classified. She claimed to be with the OSS, and revealed Floop’s plots to the kids. She also revealed that the gibberish the Fooglies spoke was just a desperate cry for help backwards—“Floop is a mad man, help us, save us!” Tony gave her Jerry’s message, and she and her men tore the place apart until they found the Third Brain. Tony and Allison realized that they were actually plotting with Floop, and used the gadgets in the safe house to stop them long enough to recover the brain and escape.  While exploring the nearby city, Tony and Allison ran into the robotic versions of themselves, who managed to steal the Third Brain. Not far away, another brother and sister were having the same problem. The kids needed help, and fortunately ran into the Cortez children who had an old wedding photo of Gregorio and another man for a clue. The man was Machete, the children’s uncle. He made spy gadgets for a living. When the kids begged for help, Machete refused, as he and Gregorio had a fight years ago. Instead, the kids stole some gadgets and sneaked off to Floop’s castle themselves.  In the castle, Floop had become troubled by all of the evil deeds he must perform—all he really cared about was his show. Unfortunately, Minion had bigger plans, and turned on Floop. He trapped him in the Image Room where the show was filmed and mutated Jack and Gregorio into Fooglies. While this was happening, Tony and Allison sneaked into the castle and began to explore. The brother and sister teams were separated, and Juni and Allison found Floop in the Image Room. They talked, and Allison angrily yelled at Floop for being evil. Floop explained that he was actually just cowardly, and terrified of what stronger people might do to him if he disagreed. Allison and Juni inspired him not to give up, and helped him to escape. Inspired, Floop freed Linda and turned the captured Fooglies back to their old selves. Juni then used his amazing ability to mimic voices to lure Minion to the Transforming Room, and the family teamed up to transform him!  Floop realized that the Third Brain had already been copied and ingrained into every Spy Kid’s head, and ran off to try to reverse the process before they could leave the castle. The Wyzeks teamed up with the Cortezes in the main room and prepared to fight Lisp, Gradenko (with burnt hair from the last encounter with Carmen and Juni), and even Minion, who now had four heads and three arms. Minion summoned the Spy Kids, and the family prepared to fight, even Machete, who appeared at the last minute to provide support. Floop was suddenly struck with inspiration thanks to Allison’s words. The Spy Kids were programmed to do only evil deeds... so he changed their understanding of right and wrong! The newly happy robots played by tossing Minion, Lisp, and Gradenko into the air, and both families returned home. In the end, Floop used the Tony and Allison robots on his show, which proved to be just what it needs, and the chief of the OSS summoned Tony and Allison to another mission.   
Island of Lost Dreams   
The kids’ next adventure began at Troublemaker Theme Park, where owner Dinky Winks welcomed the President’s daughter Alexandra. She decided to ride a rather spectacular attraction called The Juggler, but she found a way to halt it midway so she could attract the attention of her somewhat negligent world leader father. Small agents need to take the forefront, so Tony and Allison Wyzek and Carmen and Juni Cortez took the initiative. Unfortunately, they had competition from Gary and Gerti Giggles, another pair of agents who sought to upstage them.  That night there was a reception in which Tony and Allison’s dad Jack and Gregorio Cortez each expected to be named the head of the OSS, but instead it went to Donnagon Giggles under moderately suspicious circumstances. There the agents learned of a mysterious device called the Transmooker, and it became a big deal when strange magnet-headed dudes known as the Magna Men incapacitated the adults at the banquet—including Donnagon—and tried to make off with it. All the little spies there—unaffected by the tainted champagne since they couldn’t drink any—tried to stop the baddies, but they failed, and due to Gary’s sleazy lies, Juni got the blame.  This led to his termination as a spy kid, and Gary and Gerti landed the plum assignment to track the Transmooker. However, Tony and Carmen hacked into the system and reassigned the Giggles kids so she, Tony, Juni, and Allison could take over the investigation. This led them to an island on which their many spy gadgets wouldn’t work, and it also sent Gary and Gerti on their tail when they discovered they were misled. The kids discovered all sorts of weirdness at this location, including a bunch of mutated creatures and their creator—Romero, who was afraid of them. In addition, when the kids went missing, Jack and his wife Linda tried to track them, and her parents—retired spies who never liked Jack—came along for the ride. The kids eventually discovered that Donnagon was behind the whole thing and wanted to take over the world. He started with trying to wipe out both the Wyzeks and the Cortezes from the face of the earth, but was foiled by his own daughter, who programmed the device to blow itself up instead. Donnagon was eventually disavowed and Gregorio was made the new director of the OSS. Tony and Juni retired from spy work and Juni began work as a private investigator, while Tony just hung out with his friends.   
Game Over   
Tony Wyzek was hanging out with his friends at Doc’s one day, and all of them were talking about a new video game called Game Over. Tony wasn’t interested in the game at all and was about to head home when he got a call on his cell phone from the president—Devlin—who revealed that Allison was missing. Tony was reluctant to go, but knew he had to save his sister. So he went to OSS headquarters and was taken to Games and Theory, where Donnagon Giggles and his wife, Francesca, revealed that the creator of “Game Over”, the Toymaker, was using the game to control all youth to control the future of mankind. Allison, going in alone, mentally disappeared in level four. They then sent Tony into the game. He found two other players: Arnold, a tough kid with a red suit, and Francis, a smart kid with a blue suit, as well as his friends. Tony introduced himself to them and had to end up explaining to his friends about his spy status. Francis pushed Tony into a manhole and his friends and Juni soon followed. A robot head explained that Tony and Juni each lost a life and went from nine to eight lives and went from 12 hours to stop the game to 4 hours and thirty minutes. They then met Rez, a cool kid, with Arnold and Francis, beta testers, who tricked them into going to the moon, where they each lost another life and brought Juni’s Grandpa and Tony’s grandma into the game. The Toymaker made a power-up appear in front of Grandpa, which gave him a power suit and the ability to walk. Grandpa revealed that he had played before and was an expert by leaping 30 miles of the moon. He ran off, leaving Tony and the others behind.  Juni walked toward a robot battle arena where he met Demetra, another player, in the robot battle he won, and was catapulted out of the arena and onto a platform where he stood in front of a poster of a guy that resembled his suit. The two beta testers saw him and immediately thought he was the guy who would help them beat the game, but Juni refused.  In the next level, Juni and Tony raced the beta testers and other kids and Juni won by a hubcap, then Demetra walked up and congratulated them, and the group left. The group ran into programmers, the guys that ruled the game. The programmers were defeated by Juni’s grandpa who rejoined them. They found Juni’s and Tony’s sisters on the fourth level of the game. Juni’s grandpa turned out to have a grudge against the toymaker who crippled him. Demetra turned out to be the Deceiver, and the cause for the unwinnable nature of Level 5. Ultimately, Juni’s grandpa shut down the game but released the Toymaker into the real world, saying that they had to defeat the Toymaker for it to truly be over.  The Toymaker arrived with a bunch of giant robots and Carmen and Juni summoned their parents, their uncle, Felix, their grandmother, Floop, Minion, the robot children, Romero, one of Romero’s sporks, Dinky Winks and his son and Gary and Gertie Giggles to fight them, while Allison and Tony also summoned their family. The Cortez family and Felix took out one, and the Wyzeks took out another one. Dinky branded another, destroying it. Two more captured Allison, Tony, Carmen, and Juni, but they summoned Gary and Gertie who took them out but one more that was in the shape of the Toymaker arrived and it was too big for them to take down. Juni’s Grandpa decided to go in and shut it off from the inside himself and flew in on his wheelchair.  Inside he finally found and confronted the Toymaker who made no move to stop him saying he did all of this to try to create a world where everyone had a second chance in an attempt to make up for his mistake that cost Grandpa his legs. Grandpa recited all the things he missed out in life due to what the Toymaker did to him, then recited all the good things and revealed that he was only after the Toymaker to reveal that he had in fact forgiven him for what he did. The Toymaker was stunned at the forgiveness admitting that he only dreamed that Grandpa would forgive him and was clearly relived that he was forgiven. Grandpa got him to forgive himself for what he had done, and the Toymaker shut the robot down himself.  Outside Donnagon asked who won the game but Grandpa and the Toymaker explained it didn’t matter who won or lost but how you played the game. Everyone then put their hands together saying “to family” led by Juni’s Grandpa including RALPH and Allison and Juni’s spider monkeys and threw their hands in the air when the Toymaker said “and break!”


End file.
